A Radio Star
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: Just a story about your average radio personality.


I quite literally jumped out of my bed with Superhuman agility as it was thrown through the paper wall on my left. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I recognised four assailants within my rather Spartan room. Two were wearing almost stereotypical ninja garbs, while the remaining two were wearing multiple armoured plates. Two of them were armed with metal Halberds, one had a crossbow and the last I assume to be a Bender as he seems to be unarmed.

"Right, you wanna play? Lets fucking play!"

in a flurry of movement I rushed one of the Halberd wielders. I used one of the wooden pylons of the paper wall to boost myself into the air before flipping for dramatic effect. As I landed, my right foot lashed out in a circular pattern and caused the armour wearing Halberd wielders to loose balance.

As he fell back I grabbed his falling weapon and used it to head butt and incoming assailant with the end of it. The attacker coming to the rescue of his friend fell down with the speed of a Bugs Bunny cartoon character. Now 'twas only the Ninjas, who had oddly not decided to intervene, that remained. I cracked my neck before throwing my Halberd at the crossbow wielding assassin and rushing the Ninja, who was most likely a bender.

The crossbowman dodged just in time as the halberd flew past him and through the Paper Wall that made up my abode. By that time I had closed the distance between me and the other Ninja. I could see that he was surprised at my speed by the widening of his eyes and slightly slaked posture.

As my strike came down he tried to bend a sheet of metal at me in hopes of containing me, but the effort was for naught as I quite easily dodged the incoming projectiles before delivering a blow to his head strong enough for him to be thrown through the paper Walls and down a few stories.

I turned my head at the crossbowman who had dropped his weapon and shakily raised his hands.

"I surrender?" Came the weak replay

I kept a wary eye on him as I grabbed his Crossbow and then some rope to tie him up. He complied and turned around for me. I restrained him to a chair and then sat down on my Couch and looked at him intensely, my face not betraying any emotion.

"Who sent you" Came my curt demand

"I don't know"

"Doubtful, however I don't subscribe to torture. I will call for RPD, If I don't see you in Prison you may say good bye to some of your fingers"

The goon just nodded quickly. I sighed as I reached for my Radio and called in the cops. It wasn't long before a police van pulled up along the street. I imagine it wasn't difficult to find me as my floor seems to have a pretty big hole in the wall and the street in front of the apartment I was living in was housing a small bump with an unconscious Metal Bender in it.

I grabbed all three crooks and dragged them down to the main entrance and calmly waited for the police car to stop and the Policemen and Policewomen to disembark. As all four assailants were tied up and secured one of the officers approached me.

I spared the approaching officer a quick glance. The raid haired policewomen seemed to be rather nervous as she approached me.

"Uh... Mister Rad?"

"My full name is Konrad Dumann, but please, call me Konrad" the moderate if slightly annoyed and tired reply greeted her opening

"Uh, yes Mister Konrad. If you could spare me a few minutes I just need to have a few questions answered... that is if it isn't too much of an inconvenience to you"

"Of course. Please do go on"

"Yes, yes of course..." She pulled out a clipboard from what appeared to be nowhere, but was probably just from behind her back "What exactly happened and do you know any of those people" She asked gesturing to the ruffians being dragged away

"It's rather simple, I was sleeping when I was awoken by one of those little bastards. Just in time too as one of them bended my bed a-"

"Bended? One of them is a Metalbender?" She interrupted me

"Yes, I assume so. As I was saying, they then proceeded to attack me, acting in self defence I promptly kicked their asses, before calling the police. If you want to cross check my statement ask any of my neighbours, they seemed to have witnessed the fight"

"Some of my colleagues are already doing so. If you don't mind my asking, sir, who were these people?"

"Probably Dai-Li agents judging from the Metalbender. Might even be some mercenaries paid by the local gangs to make me 'Sleep with the fishes' as I like to say"

"What why?"

"Tell me Officer, have you tuned into my Radio Station?"

"You own a Radio Station?" came the honestly surprised response

I just raised an eyebrow at her before going on "Yes, and it is very Critical of the Earth Queen and the Local Gangs. According to the council I even spew out less radical Equalist rhetoric, although if they were to actually listen to my broadcast they would know that the Equalists and I coudn't be further related than we are" I told her as I ran a hand through my jet Black Hair

"Huh... Well, I'll be sure to tune onto that station. Thank you for your time sir"

As I watched her walk away I just huffed and turned back into the apartment. Perhaps I _should_ have renovated it.

"Damn Aya. Do you know who you just talked to?" asked her, her older brother and superior Officer Sargent Lee

"Yeah, a Konrad" she answered nonchalantly

"Not a Konrad, Aya. The Konrad. Ye know, the host of that popular station?"

"Well no not really, sir. I know that he hosts a radio station, he said it himself, but that's about it"

"You're missing out on a whole lot, corporal. I suggest tuning into his Station. He's got some great songs in storage, his jokes are top notch, and he#s got a fairly accurate weather report"

Aya, looked a bit skeptical at that but nodded anyways. In her mind it didn't take a lot to impress her Sargent. She#d see for herself what type of host this Konrad was.

"Anyways, sir. One of those Crooks is a Metalbender"

"What?!" He suddenly exclaimed, before picking up the radio "2-4, do you read me?"

When only static greeted him he exclaimed something inaudible before switching the channel

"Base, this is 2-3, we have a hostile Metalbender on the loose and Patrol 2-4 ain't responding. Requesting specialist support, over"

"Roger that 2-3, Specialist and local authorities inbound. Return to base."

Sighing Sargent Lee turned off the radio and switched the radio station to something else. A certain song began playing as he looked out from his Satomobile at the Corporal, who had been leaning in on the open window.

"Right. See ya at base, boss!" Aya yelled as she went and mounted her Police Motorbike before driving off


End file.
